onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 440
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 538 p.8-19 and 539 p.2-4 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 11.9 | rank = 3 }} "Believe in Miracles! Bon Kurei Cheers From His Heart" is the 440th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Bentham learns that Ivankov has the ability to control hormones. He can change skin color, body temperature, sex, etc. He also discovers that New Kama Land is between Level 5 and Level 6 and that it was built by a prisoner who had the ability to tunnel. He also learns about the manager of Impel Down who is being held in Level 6. He was imprisoned because he slaughtered the convicts for fun. Bentham was also surprised to learn that Crocodile is being held in Level 6 along with Ace and Jinbe, who is a Shichibukai. Bentham is told that Luffy will fully recover in three days and by that time Ace will have already been executed. Therefore, he stays by Luffy's side and helps him recover. Meanwhile, Magellan receives word that Luffy has disappeared from Level 5. Back in Level 5.5, Luffy's screams stop and everyone is assuming he died until he bashes on the door and screams for food. Everyone is happy and passing food to him while he is taking in everything worth days of supplies. At the end, he happily screams that he has recovered. Long Summary Outside the treatment room, Bentham hears that it would take a miracle to save Luffy's life over his crying in agony. Ivankov advises Bentham to pray for their friend's survival. At the bar, Ivankov reveals he ate the Horm-Horm Fruit so he can alter a person's hormones, changing their skin, temperature and sex. Bentham learns that Ivankov must have done that to a previous intruder and is surprised New Kama Land is a paradise beneath Impel Down. The New Kama "Queen" informs his people just needs to careful about the dangers of Impel Down. They had also hacked into a Den Den Mushi so they can monitor the actions outside. A prisoner with Devil Fruit abilities dug his way to the area that is now New Kama Land between Levels 5 and 6. Level 6 is where the more dangerous criminals; It is called the Eternal Hell.Ivankov explains that years ago, Shiryu was once a tough Impel Down guard and more troublesome. Shiryu of the Rain killed many prisoners in his bloodlust, and was scolded by Magellan. Shiryu didn't care, but the warden worries it will disgrace Impel Down, so he placed him under arrest in the darkest corners of Level 6.Among other prisoners is Catarina Devon a dangerous woman, Sanjuan Wolf the Great Battleship, and the drinker Vasco Shot. Crocodile is also being held at Level 6. Even when he was once a Baroque Works agent, Bentham believed in friendship. A former Shichibukai is also being held and finally, Ace, whom Luffy was trying to save. At 3 P.M., Ace will be transferred to Marine Headquarters for execution. Luffy needs two more days to recover and by then, Ace will be executed. Bentham gets angry wanting to wait for Luffy's recovery. As Luffy continues to cry, the former Baroque Works agent begs for Luffy to hang on. The New Kama residents check on Bentham who is cheering for his friend. Meanwhile, Sadi-Chan is angry at her beasts for not finding Luffy and doubles the search. More New Kama residents gather at Luffy's treatment room outside to watch Bentham tearfully cheering. Soon, Bentham drops. The New Kama move to help Bentham, but Ivankov orders that the ballerina cross-dresser do what he wishes. If the cheers are ineffective, Luffy may not survive. With their limits nearing, the New Kama Queen says it's what it takes to make miracles. For ten hours, Luffy has been fighting for life, so Bentham bangs on the door not wanting to lose his friend. In addition to Bentham, the New Kama residents begin to cheer Luffy on. At the Warden's office, Magellan is informed that Luffy disappeared from Level 5. Hannyabal is tied up half-naked. Outside, Marine ships gather. The cheering for Luffy continues, while Jinbe tells Ace that Hancock is "pulling his leg". Willing to accept his fate, Ace tells the fish-man about his brother's recklessness and stubbornness. At that moment, the guards inform Ace the time for execution draws near. At the treatment room, blood seeps out of Luffy's room, and everyone thinks the treatment failed after 20 hours; Luffy is dead. The New Kama residents cry, but Luffy bursts out with his stomach gurgling. He yells for food. Everyone cheers for Luffy's recovery, even though the treatment shouldn't have taken a day. It is now time for Ace's transfer to Marine Headquarters to begin, while the prisoners gather food to Luffy. Ivankov admires the boy's vitality. Luffy has finally recovered from the poison with his yell echoing through the prison. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode where Jinbe is voiced by Katsuhisa Hōki, after the death of Daisuke Gōri. *Pandaman makes a cameo after Luffy's revival, among the Newkamas. *The portrayal of Baroque Works vs The Straw Hats is identical to the cover of Volume 21. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 440